


Charity's Drabbles/Oneshot Collection

by hornedBooty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Dreambubbles, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Other, characters n ships n stuff will be added as I add stuff, collection, some oneshots slash drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornedBooty/pseuds/hornedBooty
Summary: Just a storage for drabbles and oneshots I toss it sometimes. There'll be a lot of miscellaneous stuff here, including some ship stuff and some normal stuff.





	Charity's Drabbles/Oneshot Collection

The two sat alone. They weren't quite sure where they were, nor did they know why they had ended up trapped here together. Both donned in god tier garbs, one with soft cerulean wings and a striking orange outfit and the other dressed head to toe in the most luscious shades of red. It was quiet too, the air still and silent between them as they sat there with a good amount of space between the two of them. After all, what's fitting to say to your murderer?

The crimson one spoke first, her tone soft and careful. “its nice to see you again vriska. quite a lot happened since we last spoke huh?” 

There was a slight pause before she responded. “Yeah. I mean, we’re dead, which is pretty different. “ she glanced over at the other, her blank white pupils obvious to her now. “At least, it's a huge change for me! I 8et you're pretty used to it by now, Aradia.”

 

The rustblood’s ruby red lips shifted into a small smile. “thats very true! its kind of like changing clothes at this point!” Her gaze shifts from her dark red shoes to the luminous midnight blue sky above them, small stars twinkling in its midst. Two moons could be seen, which were both instantly recognized by their pink and green colors. “it seems that the dreambubbles were quite the success! it also seems we're on some fairly familiar stomping grounds.”

Vriska nods. Her long legs were swinging absentmindedly over the ledge of the mountain top the two were sitting on, the cliff’s edge overlooking a sea of evergreen trees. “Sure seems like it. Now that I think about it, this looks like one of the forests we’d wander around in during our super 8adass FLARPing sessions.” She points at a barely visible clearing below them, Aradia unable to make out most details because of the distance. “I remem8er that spot! Terezi and I strung you and Tavros up by your ankles in a trap we made! It took you 8arely even five minutes to get out.”

“oh yes! it was a very juvenile trap though. we only fell for it because we were too busy looking at a map to see the rope.” Aradia says, a breezy small giggle following her words. “i will give you credit though! it was a very good idea.” 

“It wasn't just a good idea, Miss Megido! It was a masterpiece of my own creation, handcrafted to catch you and the 8oy wonder in your tracks!” She jeered back, leaning back on her hands as she spoke. 

Aradia rolled her eyes, her expression still light-hearted. “and it was a fabulous plan! kudos to you!” Once she spoke, her smile slipped into a soft frown. “i miss that.”

The blueblood turned her head to look at the other troll almost quizzically. “Miss what?” Her confused look quickly shifted into a small grimace. “Oh.”

The rustblood nodded solemnly, leaning forward to rest her chin in one of her hands as she looked over the forest. “yeah. we had so much fun. we would stay out for days on end exploring and ravaging whatever we could!” She looked over to Vriska, a soft smile creeping its way back onto her round cheeks. “i wish we never stopped.” 

The thief sighed, her expression serious and drawn. Her forlorn gaze was cast downwards at her feet, a deep frown on her blue lips. She mumbled something under her breath, causing Aradia to inch a little closer to her. “what is it?” she said gently back, the two only a few inches apart now. Vriska looked back up to her. 

“I’m sorry. I am. I didn't mean to kill you. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I know already that I'm terri8le, and that I really shouldn't have done what I did! I'm sorry for seeing you as the enemy, everything was supposed to be for fun. I didn't-“ she was interrupted by a light hand on her shoulder, Aradia giving her a wide grin.

“it's fine, vriska! really its okay. i understand, and i dont blame you for anything.”

“8ut I-“

“no buts! i completely and full-heartedly forgive you. bygones are bygones now, and i dont have anything against you anymore. things happen, and it just happens that that is how it happened.”

Their gazes were locked for a while, Vriska searching in the other trolls eyes for any signs of… well, anything. After a few minutes, the blueblood cast her gaze back down, her frown replaced with a barely visible smile.

“Thanks. That means a lot.”

“its no problem! its really hard for me to keep a grudge when i got to get my revenge anyways! im sure you can inderatand!”

“Haha, yeah! I totally get what you mean. You went soooooooo 8erserk! At least I didn't end up perma-dead.”

“exactly! friends?”

“Friends.”


End file.
